Whispers in the Dark
by LoveofVelma
Summary: every thing had changed 5 months ago with the gang's break up. Fred gets a phone call he and Shaggy can't turn down, and every thing will not quite be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the Dark

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and /or Cartoon Network. All other characters, locations, and events are the figment of the author's imagination.

"The Yellow Rose of Texas" is a traditional folk song dating back to the Civil War, though the last verse and chorus are slightly different in that version from the recording in 1955 by Mitch Miller. The author is unknown.

The idea for this story came from "Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar" a '30's-'40's radio show.

Chapter One

Everything had changed five months ago. Mystery Inc. was no more. That wasn't quite true. Fred still maintained a semblance of continuing but guilt, depression and yes, jealousy if he was honest with himself, had reduced that to appearance only. Fred had been the leader of Mystery Inc. since day one. It had even been his idea to create the mystery solving group.

All of that had come to a final showdown between his friends five months ago. The scene of the groups final moments had replayed ( preyed would be a better word, Fred thought ) on his mind over the past months.

"I quit" Velma would say. "I quit two seconds ago" Daphne would say. "Maybe I quit too" He'd say, instead of speaking up, stopping the break up. And he'd wake up after maybe two or two and a half hours of sleep. His night clothes wet with sweat, his breathing coming in deep gulps and he'd stay awake for several hours, afraid of going back to sleep before falling asleep from exhaustion, only to replay that horrible scene over again.

To give some credit to his friend Shaggy, at least Shag had tried to stop the break up but it hadn't been enough, and as a result Mystery Inc. had basically ceased to exist.

The monies from WOW-O, the case of the Luna Ghost ( the group's last case ) was running low and the phone call had come at just the right time.

"Hello" Fred had answered without enthusiasm.

"Is this Mystery Inc.?" the voice asked.

"Mystery Inc. broke up five months ago" Fred had informed the voice.

"That's too bad. Mystery Inc. has been recommended for a case we have"

"And just who is 'we'?" Fred inquired.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Roy Morgan of Midwest Insurance. Is this Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, Fred Jones. What is the case Mr. Morgan? I might be interested."

"We insured 300,000.00 for Mr. Reynolds of Clearview, Oklahoma. We've done business with Mr. Reynolds before with no problems. We need the case investigated unofficially to determine if any foul play is involved. We are withholding payment until we are satisfied that no foul play is involved."

"And what are you offering Mystery Inc.?" Fred was intrigued.

"A retainer plus expenses and possible other cases, based on the efficiency shown in this case...And a twenty percent finders fee if the 300,000.00 is recovered." Mr. Morgan offered.

"I've got a few days available Mr. Morgan, I think you just hired Mystery Inc." Fred said.

"Great...I'll expect progress reports and a final report from Mystery Inc."

The details had been worked out and agreed to, the retainer and contract had arrived by overnight carrier as promised. The contract had been signed and returned by the carrier.

Shaggy was still in Coolsville and willing to be convinced to join Fred on the mystery. He would take part of the retainer to have the mystery machine serviced. He would follow Fred the next day. Fred had wanted to go ahead, getting the lay of the land, ( actually just to get out of Coolsville for awhile ) so he had rented a car and had left the details of the van to Shaggy.

He had observed the storm brewing in his rear view mirror and knew he should have found somewhere to ride out the storm but ego had won the day and he had tried to outrun the black, ominous clouds. The storm had over taken him two hours before, starting with a few raindrops but quickly building into the deluge he now found himself in now. Thunder and lightening had been his constant companions, the storm seeming to be keeping pace with him as he turned up the heater a notch.

"You quit!", "You quit", "You quit", You quit", the wipers seemed to whisper in the dark of the storm. He had seen no place to stop, not even a turn out, since the storm had caught him, only miles and miles of farm land and ranches. A quick glance showed that he'd better find a gas station soon or he'd be stopping wither he wanted to or not.

He saw the "VACANCY" sign in a quick flash of sheet lightening. 'Finally' he thought. He slowed, turning into the "Clearview Inn"'s parking lot. 'Ride out the storm and get an early start, at least be out of the storm.'

His key let him into a room identical to dozens of others, old TV, worn out furniture and a bed. He hadn't bothered to carry in the bags, only throwing the keys onto the nightstand and falling across the bed, kicking off his tennis shoes.

"I tried to contact the girls!" he said, more to himself than anything, as his eyes closed in exhaustion. He had indeed tried to contact Velma and Daphne, tried being the operative word here.

Velma had moved. Her parents said to Houston to begin, then to wherever NASA assigned her. Even her parents didn't know where that would be or when. Daphne had moved out of her parents house, only leaving an unlisted phone number with instructions it was to be given out to no one, especially to Fred.

He had woke two hours later, drenched in sweat. He had stumbled to the bathroom, splashed water on his face, noticed the storm was still raging outside, and had returned to bed.

The second time he woke was only an hour before the sun would turn the morning to a rosy red. He pulled back the curtains to see the storm had passed, leaving the parking lot pockmarked with water. His stomach rumbled, letting him know that the snacks he'd eaten while driving were long gone, and not that good the first time. "Shaggy, how do you do it? Living on snacks that would curl most peoples toes?" Fred said to himself, letting the curtain fall back in place.

Lifting the phone, he called the front desk. "Any place to get breakfast this early?" he asked.

"Jan's cafe, just down the street will be opening in about a half hour. Show your room key

for a ten percent discount and try their biscuits and gravy...they're excellent...I'd recommend

waiting about an hour after they open, you will miss the breakfast crowds and get better service."

"Thanks, I will" Fred said, hanging up.

He retrieved his shower bag from the car along with a change of clothes. While shaving he looked in the mirror, not recognizing the face that stared back at him. The dark circles under his eyes spoke volumes of not enough sleep and only the blond hair remained of the robust young man that had led Mystery Inc. for so long, and even the blond hair was dull and unkempt, badly in need of a barbers hand. "Best I can do lo' man" he said to the face staring back.

Before leaving the motel he dropped by the front desk. The bald headed clerk that had checked him in had been replaced by a blond clerk that took his request for several extra days and a reservation for Shaggy who should arrive latter that day if all went well.

Fred pulled into the parking lot of Jan's Cafe, trying to avoid the rain filled potholes.

"Sit any where...I'll be right with you" the waitress said in answer to the door chimes ring as Fred entered. The clerk had been right, the only people in the cafe was a couple being served and a couple of Oklahoma Highway Patrol officers lingering over their coffee's. Fred picked booth near a window that gave a view of the rain washed street and the parking lot.

By the time the pretty brunette waitress had come by to take his order the patrolmen had paid their tabs, leaving the young couple as the only patrons. After placing his order for the house special breakfast with an order for biscuits and gravy, Fred asked:

"Do you get in trouble with your boss if you talk to your customers?"

"No problem as long as you don't ask for a date, or interfere with other customers service" her name tag read "Mary Ann".

Fred laughed, "I just need some general information on the area...no dates."

"Let me get your order in and check on that couple, I'll be right back."

"What kind of information? We have about everything from hunting, fishing, hiking" Mary Ann asked after filling the couples coffee cups.

"What about Bigfoot sightings?" Fred asked.

"This area has it's own Bigfoot...called the Boggy River Monster. We even had a Bigfoot festival last weekend, even had a Bigfoot impersonator."

"That would be the same time as the Reynolds robbery?" Fred asked, seeing the change in her eyes as she thought about how to answer that question.

"Excuse me" she said mater of factly, leaving to give the couple their tab.

She didn't say anything as she placed his food before him, laying his tab next to the silverware. "Enjoy your breakfast" she said tartly, turning at the sound of the door chimes.

"Hi Dale, the usual?" she walked away.

When he unrolled the napkin for his silverware, he noticed a second piece of paper tucked under his tab. Pretending to drop a spoon, he quickly palmed the second paper. Picking up the spoon,he quickly read:

"Off 2

can't talk

follow"

The note was signed "Mary Ann Reynolds".

'Now that is interesting' Fred thought as he signaled for a new spoon and more napkins. 'Seems she's the one asking for a date'...'And that's interesting also' Fred added to his thoughts as the new customer Dale's eyes never left Mary Ann as she walked back to Fred's table with a new spoon and extra napkins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mary Ann

After eating a very good breakfast and getting directions to the local library, he found he had several minutes before it opened. Once inside, he headed for the reference table, where he asked for copies of the local paper and papers from the surrounding area. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, only that he'd know when he found it.

Two articles from the Clearview Times caught his eyes immediately. The previous day, two teenagers returning home from their date reported seeing the Boggy River Monster in the car headlights.

Greg Redden and Cassie Bentley reported they saw the creature cross the road, jump the drainage ditch with ease then disappear into the wooded hillside. The couple stated that they stopped, got out of their car and stood along side the road, in hopes to get a better look at the creature.

Mr. Redden said he saw something that seemed to be a man standing erect behind a tree looking back at them. When Mr. Redden pointed the figure out to Miss Bentley, they heard what the couple reported as the scariest sound they had ever heard.

The second article in the Times reported that the McKee Jewelery store had been robbed of diamonds and jewelery reported worth over 200,000.00. The police had no suspects and were continuing to investigate the robbery. Fred scanned several other papers but found nothing of interest.

Afterwards, Fred found he had plenty of time left before his 'date' with Mary Ann. He had not been able to see anything the night before except what little he saw in the brief flashes of lightening. He decided to drive out through the country side.

The weather was cool and comfortable after yesterday's storm. The wild flowers scent was strong and the scenery was breath taking but it wasn't enough to drive the tiredness away from the broken nights sleep. He could have taken a sleeping aid but Fred had never been one to take med's.

He stopped when he saw a couple of ranch hands mending a section of fence that stretched over a small gully. He watched the ranch hands as they went about their work, cutting away the old wire, testing the fence posts, replacing several that had been broken. They worked as a well trained team as if they knew what was needed before being asked. They stretched the new wire, nailing it into place, using an old post to hang into the gully, allowing water to drain but blocking any cattle that came exploring for a way out. When they finished, each leaned against the work truck, pulling the makings for cigarettes from their shirt pockets, taking a break before going on to the next section. Fred approached the hands as they lit their cigarettes...

"Howdy" Fred said in greeting.

"Howdy" each replied.

"I didn't want to interrupt your work but I did have a question if you guys don't mind?"

"Don't mind at all...it gets lonely out here with only Joe here to talk to...I'm Paul"

"Fred" he said shaking hands with both men. "I was just interested to know if either of you have seen this Boggy River Monster."

"You one of them Bigfoot hunter fellers?" Joe asked.

"No, just curious" Fred answered.

"There's lots of people who say they've seen the creature but I've never seen any thing" said Paul.

"Me neither" added Joe. "But ol' Pete said he never saw the creature but one time he was out on the range when a twister came up. He and his horse got down in a foot print left by this Bigfoot. Well sir, that twister jumped over the print and Ol' Pete without mussing his hair."

"See what I mean Fred? I have to put up with that all day but I must agree that Ol' Pete could tell a good yarn."

"Well guys" Fred said, checking his watch, "guess I best be getting back to town. Thanks for the chat." He waved at the hands as they got into their truck.

It was 1:50 pm when Fred parked a half block down from Jan's Cafe, waiting for Mary Ann to make her appearance. She walked briskly out of the cafe at 2:10 pm, her ponytail swaying side to side in rhythm to her perky step.

He followed her car as she drove across town, pulling into the parking lot of another restaurant. She got out of her car, waiting while he parked and joined her.

"hope you're hungry...I didn't want to talk at Jan's...after 8 hours I need a change of scenery."

"How so? And this place is different how?" Fred wanted to know.

"Too many ears...I've known Mae, the owner here, since before mom died. She's been surrogate mother and mentor. The waitresses are old school friends who know how to keep quiet."

They entered the restaurant, ordered as Mary Ann called to several waitresses and selected a table outside on the patio.

"Hope you don't mind eating outside, I've spent enough time inside today" Mary Ann said.

"Not at all, the weather is too nice to spend inside" Fred observed.

"Don't let it fool you, storms like yesterday's can come up quickly, so why are you here? and don't tell me Bigfoot sightings." Mary Ann asked, smiling, sipping her iced tea.

"I am interested in Bigfoot sightings, especially the one in the paper about the two teenagers last night. Maybe this will help explain, and please, call me Fred" Fred said, pulling a paper from his pants, handing it to her.

She read the letter introducing Fred as an insurance investigator with Midwest Insurance. She handed the letter back. "You're investigating the robbery out at the ranch. The insurance company is holding back on paying. I guess they feel dad had something to do with it? I want dad's name cleared, I'd be willing to hire you myself if I thought it would help. How can I help you?"

"No need to hire me, I'm being paid to find out what happened. Midwest will pay if there wasn't what they call foul play. Let's see what comes to light. Can you tell me anything about last Saturday? Any strangers? Any one around that shouldn't be?" Fred asked.

"No...no one I can think of...the usual tourist was all."

"I'd like to take a look at the ranch, do you think it would be okay to go out this afternoon?" Fred asked.

"I need to pick up some supplies for dad. Let me call dad. I'm sure it'll be okay, he wants this mess cleared up too."

Fred ate his lunch while Mary Ann made her call, returning to say it was okay with her dad adding

"Dad said you're welcome to stay as long as needed, we have plenty of room."

"My partner, Shaggy, should be here late this afternoon, and there is the question of Scooby, a great Dane with an unlimited appetite and energy to match."

"Shouldn't be a problem, if he's house broken...we have several cattle dogs on the ranch."

After picking up the supplies and loading them in the trunk of her car, Fred followed her out of town. They had traveled about seven miles when Fred checked the rear view mirror to see an old beat up truck that was following too close for comfort. He wasn't able to determine what color the truck was due to all the rust.

The road sign showed a hill coming up ahead. When Mary Ann topped the hill and disappeared, the truck sped up, attempting to pass. 'Dummy! Trying to pass on a hill!' Fred thought, as he slowed slightly to allow the truck to pass. He was taken by surprise when the truck slammed into his front bumper, forcing him off the road. The front tire hit the soft, muddy shoulder, sinking quickly. The rear end fishtailed out of control, the car coming to an abrupt stop, the passenger side buried to the axle, throwing Fred's head against the steering wheel. The horn causing the nearby birds to take flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter Three: The first clue

The voice seemed to be coming from a long way away, sounding like it was coming from the bottom of a well. A well full of water.

"Fred!...Fred! Are you okay?!"

"I thought I'd take the scenic route" Fred tried to smile.

"You've got a good sized goose egg" she opened the car door, "come on, we better get you

to the ER. We can call a wrecker from there."

With Mary Ann helping, Fred got out of the car slowly. He tried to stand but his legs were so wobbly, all he could do was lean against the car. Her voice was growing clearer, "What happened?"

He started to say something but quickly bent over to loose his lunch. When the waves of nausea and the urge to heave passed, he straightened, leaning heavily on the car.

"Sorry, I usually don't do that in front of a lady and that wasn't a comment on our wonderful lunch" Fred said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"I grew up on a ranch remember? I've seen enough cowboys loose their lunch after being thrown from a bronc...come on, lean on me. Let's get you in my car."

Mary Ann helped set the seatbelt, then taking the wheel, turned the car around in a tight circle, the tires squealing in protest. The car slipped off the road, the tires throwing a rooster tail of mud then gripped the pavement shooting the car ahead.

Several miles had passed when Mary Ann asked "How are you feeling now?"

"A bit light headed"Fred replied barely above a whisper. With that, Mary Ann pressed the accelerator down, the car responding with more speed.

"Stay here!" she commanded as she parked, jumped out of the car and ran into the ER. She was back in only a few minutes, followed by a nursing team. They got Fred into a wheelchair, rushing him back into the hospital.

"You can wait in the waiting room, the Doctor will see you as soon as possible" one of the nurses said to Mary Ann.

An hour had passed when Mary Ann walked quietly into Fred's room, " Hey you, you look better than the last time I saw you...how do you feel?"

"Much better, thanks to your quick thinking and driving" Fred responded, smiling when he recognized his visitor.

"If I could impose one more time, I don't think I'll need that motel room."

"Don't worry, I've been a bit busy myself...I called dad so he wouldn't worry when we didn't show up, called Jean at the motel, canceling your reservations and leaving a message for your friend, called the wrecker service and made arrangements to have the car towed back to town, I have a friend in the local repair shop that's going to take a look at it."

"Seems I owe you a big thank you...you have been busy...You deserve a night out with dinner when I get out of here."

"You don't owe me any thing" she said, pulling a chair up close to the bed. "what I did, I did for purely personal reasons. I want dad's name cleared and you can't do that until you get well" she said.

"Dinner is on me in any case!" Fred insisted.

"I just might hold you to that" she said, smiling, her eyes lowered demurely.

A six foot, scruffy, unkempt young man entered the room wearing a doctor's smock, followed by easily the ugliest nurse Mary Ann had ever seen.

"Nurse! Nurse! This man needs a hypo."

"A hippo?" the nurse questioned.

"Not a hippo, a hypo!"

Fred recognized the two immediately and exploded in laughter while Mary Ann stood gaping, aghast that the hospital would allow this kind of behavior from their staff!

"Why a hippo?" the ugly nurse asked.

"A hypo, nurse. This man has a serious condition that causes uncontrollable laughter—he needs a hypo."

"But why a hippo?"

"How ya doin' Fred?" the 'doctor' asked Fred.

"Red? You need a hippo!" The nurse said.

"This has to be Shaggy and Scooby, or else I'm losing my mind" Mary Ann said, joining in on the laughter as she realized what was going on.

"Dr. Rogers and nurse...uh...we forgot to give you a name Scooby!" Shaggy said shaking Mary Ann's hand.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby added.

"Have they fed you Fred? We're starved!" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, starved...Rorry Red, we don't have a hippo" Scooby barked.

"Yes, this is Shaggy and Scooby. Guys, meet Mary Ann, we'll be staying at her fathers ranch while we are here" Fred told his friends.

"Hello Mary Ann, thanks for helping Fred. He needs a lot of help sometimes, especially with his plans" Shaggy added.

"Well, I'll let you guys visit while I see Dr. Jacoby" Marry Ann said.

"Wait a minute, please hand me my shirt out of the closet" Fred stopped her.

"Why? You can't leave...here" she said, handing him his shirt.

"Just want to show something to you both" Fred explained.

He pulled a slip of paper from the shirt pocket, handing it to Shaggy. They both read:

"STAY AWAY FROM MARY ANN AND THE RANCH"

"Where did you find this?" Mary Ann asked.

"I found it in my shirt pocket when I changed into this drafty nighty...guys, my accident was no accident at all...Shaggy, if the good doctor holds me overnight, I need you and Scooby to watch out for Mary Ann and her father. I may be wrong and I hope I am but they may be in danger, and watch your own backs, we're dealing with a very desperate character" Fred explained.

"Consider it done, I do need to get Scooby out of here before we're discovered" Shaggy said.

As they walked down the hall Scooby asked, "If Red needed a hippo, why didn't we bring a hippo?"

"Forget it Scooby" was Shaggy's reply.

Mary Ann returned in just over twenty minutes.

"Shaggy and Scooby are waiting in the van...very interesting color scheme...you have a couple of interesting friends in Shaggy and Scooby...Dr. Jacoby said they will be holding you over night just for observation...we'll be back in the morning to pick you up. Sleep well and good night."

"Yes, Shaggy and Scooby are 'interesting' as you say but you wont find better friends...good night and I'll see you in the morning" Fred said.


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter four: At the Ranch

Mary Ann pulled up to the entry gate, ringing the bell, "James, it's me with a friend."

"Welcome home Miss" came a disembodied voice from the speaker. The gate swung open slowly and Mary Ann drove through with Shaggy and Scooby following in the Mystery Machine. They followed Mary Ann up to the main house, a sprawling one story building. It was set back behind a well manicured lawn and large shade trees.

"Let's get your bags in then I'll show you the house" Mary Ann offered after they had come to a stop in front of the house.

They were met by Mr. Reynolds as they entered the front door. "Dad, this is Mr. Rogers from the insurance company. Fred is being helt at the hospital overnight. We'll be picking him up tomorrow morning" Mary Ann told her father. He was as tall as Shaggy, fit for a man his age with just a hint of white at the temples.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us...anything I can do to help, just ask. And please call me Tom" Mr. Reynolds said, shaking Shaggy's hand.

"Call me Shaggy, you say Mr. Rogers and I expect to see my father."

"Dad, I'm going to show Shaggy around then get dinner ready" Mary Ann said.

"Like, any one else in the house?" Shaggy asked as they walked away.

"Just dad, me and James, the caretaker and gardener and a woman we have in twice a week to clean" Mary Ann answered.

"And the big question, who has the combination to the safe?" Shaggy asked.

"Just dad, although he could have given it to James for some reason. He wouldn't necessarily have told me."

After stowing Shaggy's bags in his room, Mary Ann gave Shaggy a quick tour of the house, ending in the kitchen. "I need a shower then I'll fix dinner. Why don't you relax? I'll call you when it's ready"

Dinner was subdued, simple but excellent, followed by watching the news on TV. After the news, Tom Reynolds announced he would be working in the study for a while before going to bed.

"Mr. Reynolds, I want to thank you for putting us up. I will need to take Scooby out sometime during the night" Shaggy said, yawning.

"This has been a busy day, I think I'll read for a while. See you guys in the morning for breakfast" Mary Ann said also yawning.

Sometime in the night, Scooby woke Shaggy, wanting out. They walked quietly through. Shaggy opened the front door, letting Scooby run outside. Shaggy left the door open, stepping outside to enjoy the cool night air. He jumped when he realized Mary Ann was standing beside him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I couldn't sleep, thought I'd step outside for some cool air and found you here. It's cool out tonight" she said, pulling her robe tighter. "Concerned about Fred? He will be fine and here tomorrow" she added.

"I know...and thank you again for being there for Fred."

"Shaggy, mind if I ask a personal question? You can tell me to mind my own business if you want."

"What do you want to know?"

"It's obvious that something is bothering Fred" she began. "The dark circles under his eyes screams of lack of sleep and fatigue...can you or will you tell me what's bothering him?"

"Let's sit down over here, that is a complicated question."

They sat in the dark. The light night breeze filled with the sweet smell of jasmine. Shaggy tried to think of how much or even if he should tell her.

"Let me ask a question of my own. Are you falling for Fred?" He started.

"No, although I admit it would be easy to do. No, I'm only curious and concerned for his health."

"I'm concerned too, very concerned. I've never seen Fred like this. I don't know how or if it will help but I'll tell you what I can. Some I know and some will have to be what I think...your question can be answered in one word: Daphne. That's the simple answer. The details are what's complicated.

"At first it was just Fred and I. We lived in the same neighborhood and have been friends since we were both in diapers. Velma started hanging around making it three. When we were toddler age, Daphne and her family moved into our neighborhood and we were four. My father built a tree house in a large tree in our backyard, I think so they could keep an eye on us. The tree house became our club house and later Mystery Inc.'s first HQ. It became the center of our lives. We used it to just hang out, eat, have sleep overs, every thing. The remains are still there, a symbol of what the group has become.

Even when Daphne first joined our little group, there was an understanding that Fred and Daphne would become a couple when they were old enough. We grew up, went to high school together, Fred became the quarterback for the football team and I got interested in running track and gymnastics. Daphne never was one for cheer leading, although I think she would have been a good one, she yelled the loudest when Fred threw a touchdown pass or made a big play." Shaggy drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly in a long sigh.

"One day in May, when Fred and I were Sophmores, Fred got the idea for Mystery Inc. and he's been the leader ever since. Daphne was and still is a beautiful redhead. If you met her at a party, your first impression would be that she's self centered and only interested in fashion with a shallow personality, and you'd be wrong. That day in May I got an inkling of just how deep her feelings for her friends goes.

We had just solved the case of the Luna Ghost when everything went sour. I think it had been building for some time. The problem was Velma didn't think she was getting the credit she deserved and honestly I have to agree with her—she didn't. The bottom line was she'd had enough and quit the group. Daphne quit too, although I still don't understand why. Maybe she was waiting for Fred to say something to stop her best friend from leaving and when he didn't, she quit too. I tried, but it wasn't enough.

I'm guessing here but I think Fred is feeling guilty about letting the group and his friends down, blaming himself for the break up." Shaggy finished, taking another deep breath.

"Daphne isn't the only one with strong feelings about friendship" Mary Ann observed.

"How so?" Shaggy asked.

"You wouldn't be here or have told me what you just did if you didn't have deep feelings for the group or Fred. And I hear a lot of pain in your voice" Mary Ann explained.

"That was a long time ago" Shaggy whispered.

"That day in May?" Mary Ann asked, her voice filled with tenderness.

"Yeah, that day in May...changed...every...thing..." Shaggy's voice broke in sorrow.

"I wont ask..." she whispered in the dark, reaching out to touch his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter five: More Clues

The sun was up, bathing the ranch in a warmth that belied the coolness of the night before. Shaggy woke to a tapping on his door and the smell of fresh coffee, sausage and bacon.

"Breakfast is ready Shaggy" he heard Mary Ann announce.

"Be there in a minute...sure smells good" he replied. He dressed, let Scooby out and joined Mary Ann in the large kitchen. She was dressed in a blue flower print blouse tucked into knee length jean shorts.

"Good morning sleepy head. Dad has eaten and is out giving the men their duties for the day. Breakfast is buffet style. I didn't ask what you liked so you can pick and choose. The jam is home made wild Blackberry" she announced, handing him an empty plate. "I called the hospitalthey will release Fred at ten."

"How come you let me sleep so late" he asked, reaching for the plate, their fingers touching.

"you needed to rest. The circles under your eyes are beginning to be a matched set with Fred's."

"Thank you" he said, his voice carrying more than thanks for the food.

After breakfast, they headed out to check on the parts for Fred's car then to the hospital to pick up Fred. Entering Fred's room, they found Fred already dressed and waiting.

"Good morning! What did you have for breakfast? Cold cereal? A banana? I just finished three plates of the best flap jacks, loaded with butter, home made Blackberry jam and real coffee!" He ducked the flying pillow, thrown by Fred.

"Come on you two, Let's get you out of here! The parts for your car has to come from McAllister and should be here this afternoon. They'll call to give us an estimate when it will be ready" Mary Ann said, laughing at the guys antics.

Later...

"Sure feels good to be out, I'm anxious to get on with the investigation. So Shaggy, what did you do yesterday besides eating the Reynolds out of house and home?" Fred asked from the back of the van.

"I checked the measurements inside and out, no hidden rooms I could find" Shaggy answered from the drivers seat.

"Mary Ann, are there any hidden passages, priest's holes, anything like that?"Fred asked.

"No...not that I know of" she answered. "Here we are."

After putting away his bags they had picked up from the wrecked car and meeting Mr. Reynolds, Fred was eager to see the den where the robbery occurred. He walked around the room, finally kneeling in front of the safe."Shaggy, go outside, stand by that window" Fred asked.

"Like, I can save the trip, the answer is yes, anyone standing at that window can see the safe and with binoculars could read the dial, if Mr. Reynolds wasn't careful."

"Good man...Hello!...what's this?" Fred asked, more to himself than any one in the room.

"Mary Ann, when was this room last cleaned?"

"Last Friday by Roseann, the cleaning woman" she answered.

"Would she normally move furniture? Say this side table." Fred asked.

"No, she only does light dusting, vacuuming, things like that." Mary Ann replied.

"Could I have a small container and a large spoon? Shag, help me with this table."

Mary Ann left, returning in a couple of minutes"This okay?" she asked.

"Perfect" Fred took the container and spoon, carefully scraping a dried clump of dirt into the container. "What's the paper in your hip pocket?" Mary Ann asked Fred.

"Just a sec...there!...I had forgotten about the paper...let me get this put away safely and I'll show you...do you know anyone around the area by the name of John Colton?"

She waited until he returned before answering "No, name isn't familiar but I don't know everyone."

"That's okay...I didn't think you would...I found this next to the car after my little accident while I was losing my lunch...probably doesn't mean any thing."

Shaggy and Mary Ann took the 'paper', finding it to be an airline ticket in the name of John Colton for two passengers, destination Dallas, Texas. It was good for two weeks.

"Fred, you never said what caused your accident" Mary Ann said, returning the airline ticket.

"I'm feeling a little tired. Let's go into the kitchen, have some tea and relax."

They took seats around the table, sipping their tea, as Fred recounted the events of the truck and subsequent 'accident' that landed him in the hospital overnight.

"There was one thing of interest...I did get a look at the driver of the truck...it was Bigfoot!"


	6. Chapter 6

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter Six: Dinner With Mary Ann

At the mention of Bigfoot, Scooby had yelped "Rigfoot?" and jumped into Shaggy's lap, his teeth chattering. "Big fffoot? Fred, you didn't say anything about a monster! Scooby and I agreed to investigate a robbery, not chasing a monster, and Bigfoot definitely meets all of the qualifications!"

"Where are you guys going?" Fred asked the quickly retreating figures of Shaggy and Scooby.

"We're packing and leaving immediately!" Shaggy threw back over his shoulder

"Yeah, racking" Scooby added.

"Well Fred, I guess that leaves more flap jacks and blackberry jam for us at breakfast tomorrow" Mary Ann said loud enough for Shaggy and Scooby to hear.

"flap jacks? Lots of butter?" Shaggy stopped, asking.

"Lots" Mary Ann answered. "And home made biscuits and gravy."

"Scooby Snacks?" Scooby asked.

" A special Scooby Snack in a blanket."

"Well...Scoob, we could leave right after breakfast?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, you could if you wanted to miss lunch. I asked my friend Lupe to make up a special Midwest Spanish lunch with tamales, burritos, and her families favorite."

"What's her families favorite?" Shaggy asked.

"Doesn't matter does it? You're leaving right after breakfast, right?" Mary Ann winked at Fred who was enjoying this and winked back.

"And Fred, I'm sure I can get fresh veggies from James' garden" Mary Ann added.

"Guys, I'm sorry you'll be leaving, but I didn't know about Bigfoot, I completely understand, those fresh veggies sure sound good" Fred said, smiling.

"I was thinking, about dinner..." Mary Ann had turned her attention to Fred.

"Maybe we could reconsider uh Scoob? It wouldn't be fair to leave Fred all by himself to face Bigfoot" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Yeah, reconsider" Scooby agreed.

"Okay guys, if you're sure you want to stay" Fred said.

"Fred, are you sure you saw Bigfoot behind the wheel of that truck?" Mary Ann asked.

"I know it was just a guy in a Bigfoot mask but it was unnerving. Mary Ann, I promised you a dinner out, how about tonight? Do you know a quiet restaurant where we can talk? I'm sorry it has to be a working dinner..."

"You're on! I know just the place, good food and service, but discreet, and ties are optional, and best of all, I can be served, not be the server!"

After getting ready, Fred and Shaggy had let Scooby out before dinner.

"You know, like, we wouldn't have left" Shaggy said, watching Scooby.

"I know...Mary Ann was just having some fun" Fred answered.

"I finally tumbled to that but all that food did sound good."

"Come on, we need to get Scooby in. Mary Ann should be ready soon" Fred said.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" Shaggy asked

"That is one of the world's great mysteries" Fred observed.

"Dad said to say he's sorry but he wont be coming with us, He said for us 'young people' to have fun. He can watch Scooby while we're gone if that's okay with you Shaggy?" Mary Ann announced as she entered the room...

"Uh...sure, fine with me" Shaggy stammered.

Four eyes took in the black halter dress with the sweetheart neckline. She had added a matching belt, pointed toed high heels, a single strand pearl neckless and simple earrings. She was attempting to place the last one in. "Zip me up?" she turned her back to Shaggy..."Thanks"

"Come on guys!" she said, noticing the stares from both guys. " A girl around here will take any excuse to get dressed up. Besides being escorted by two very handsome men should have the ol' biddies talking for a week and I'll love every minute."

"We're not complaining at all!" both Fred and Shaggy stammered innocently.

"Then shall we go?" Mary Ann laughed. Both guys tripped over their own feet trying to open the door for her.

On the way to the restaurant Shaggy asked, "Like, how do we get back in the gate?"

"James will set it on remote. I have one in my purse."

After being seated at their table and giving the waitress their drink and food orders, Fred said,

"Okay, I think we can talk now. Mary Ann, I don't think your dad had anything to do with the robbery. While you were getting ready, I made a progress report call to the home office. I'm interested in what you know about James, the caretaker/gardener?"

"James came to work for us six...no...seven years ago, a very good grounds keeper and gardener. I swear he could make a rock bloom, he's taught me a lot. Interestingly, he says I remind him of his favorite western song, 'The Yellow Rose of Texas'."

"Like, you're a very pretty brunette, not blond, so why the yellow rose?" Shaggy interrupted.

"Thank you Shaggy for the compliment. I always thought it was like calling a bald headed man 'Curly' or a fat man 'slim'."

" Could be..." Fred said, deep in thought. "What are his duties?"

"Just the grounds of the main house. He does have a personal garden behind the caretakers' cottage which he shares with the main house."

"Like, any personal interest?" Shaggy asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Mary Ann asked, laughing. "No, I see you're not. No interest whatsoever. He's been kind since mom's passing, but nothing on a romantic level. Besides our age difference, he's old enough to be my father!"

The talk stopped as the waitress returned with their food orders...

"I think Shaggy meant more in the line of making excuses to be near you, seemingly innocent touching, Peeping Tom, that sort of thing?" Fred corrected.

That made Mary Ann stop and think several moments before continuing...

"Put that way, there were several instances I put down as innocent occurrences and didn't think about them...

"when he showing me how to transplant, I thought at the time there was no reason for him to be

that close and in the process he did touch me several times, but that could have been a natural

occurrence...another time he was planting rose bushes along the side of the house where my bedroom is.

I had just gotten out of the shower, still in my robe, I felt he was peeping at the time, but that could have been

co-incidence."

"Would he have known you would be in the shower at just that time?" Fred interrupted.

"I don't see how. I had just gotten home from work. Sometimes I wait and shower later, like today. It's not like I shower every day at the same time."

"He could have planned to be there in hopes he'd catch you changing...it's just that I don't like co-incidences" Fred finished.

"You suspect _James_ of the robbery?" Mary Ann asked Fred.

"I suspect every one _except_ you and Mr. Reynolds. I think tomorrow we need to split up."

"I hate it when he says that!" Shaggy interrupted. "Daphne usually gets kidnapped or falls down a trap door, and Scooby and I always run into the monster."

Mary Ann caught Fred's eyes as they dropped at Daphne's name and the steel in them when he looked up and continued..."I want to talk to James, take a look at the outbuildings and the basement. Is there some one we could hire as a guide? I'd like Shag and Scoob to take a look at the trails in the area."

"Here we go...at least scoob and I wont have to go down in the basement."

"I think Dale would be willing. He's been hunting and fishing this area since we were kids."

"What about Dale? This is the third time I've heard his name." Fred and Shag didn't miss the fact that her eyes dropped at the mention of Dale's name...

"Yeah...Dale...how do I explain Dale so you two don't get the wrong idea? We grew up together, he's the big brother I never had. There never has been anything of a romantic nature between us, although we were each others dates at the others senior prom.

His parents own the ranch adjacent to ours. He and dad taught me how to hunt and fish, I never liked either." Mary Ann checked her watch, "It's not too late, I'll call and ask about tomorrow" she rose, walking toward the pay phone section.

"She's in love, big brother or not" Shaggy observed when Mary Ann was out of hearing.

"Yes, and from what I observed at breakfast when I got here, the feeling is mutual...

you weren't falling for her yourself were you?"

"Me?..nooo...well, maybe a little...I was actually thinking of another couple I know."

"Yeah...another couple...another time" Fred commented, his voice barely above a whisper.

"She'll call...I know her...she'll call." Shaggy tried to reassure his friend.

'I hope so...I really hope so...back to work, here she comes back."

Fred and Shaggy rose, letting Mary Ann resume her seat.

"He said he'd meet us at the ranch. I invited him to have breakfast. He likes my flap jacks too."

"Don't forget the blackberry jam!" Shaggy said.

They finished their dinner, relaxing, the mystery placed on the back burner for awhile, returning to the ranch. Shaggy watched Scooby as he ran around, searching for the source of the wonderful scents.

Mary Ann gave each of the guys hugs, "thank you both for a wonderful night! I can't tell you how much I enjoyed it. We all have lots to do tomorrow so I'll say good night."

Shaggy and Scooby were asleep by the time their heads hit their pillows, not so for Mary Ann.

She had troubling thoughts as she slowly undressed, changing into her night gown. Throwing the comforter back, she lay on top of the sheets, awake, thinking of the dinner conversation.

'James robbing her father was just not possible...or was it? And then there was Shaggy and the disturbing feelings she was experiencing. She had been waiting for Dale to say something,(anything) to let her know how he felt. Did she _really_ want to pursue a possible relationship with Shaggy? Neither of the men were very forthcoming with their feelings.

Fred didn't want to sleep, sitting on the edge of the bed after changing into pajamas. He knew the break up scene would wake him in only hours. His eyes seemed to have been closed only minutes before he jerked awake, covered with sweat.

Checking the bedside clock he was surprised to see he had been asleep for only an hour. He rubbed his eyes, rose to splash water on his face and get a glass of water, walking around the room.

He heard a light knock on the door..."one moment" he said, opening the door to find Mary Ann standing in her night gown covered by a thick robe.

"Are you okay?...I heard...I wasn't..."

"It's okay, just a bad dream, come in" Fred interrupted, stepping back into the room.

"Do you want to talk about it...what happened? I have a good ear and it might help."

They sat on the edge of the bed, Fred said...

"Maybe you're right...maybe it's time to talk about that day...we'd just finished the case of the Luna Ghost..." he whispered in the dark.

Fred went on to tell of the break up, of how the guilt feelings had been disturbing his sleep.

Mary Ann didn't interrupt, letting Fred say what he needed to say, in his own time. When he finished, she reached to take his hand in hers.

"Daphne is a very lucky lady to have that depth of devotion. Maybe in time she'll come to realize that. I'd like to meet her one day...

"You met Mae...when mom passed away she took me aside one day and told me something Iwant to share with you...maybe it'll help...She said guilt was a two edged sword and we have a choice to make. We can move through the days in shock and despair. The Ego/mind goes over and over the situation and the choices we made, but we do go on.

The other side of the same sword can make us stronger by accepting our part and learning to control that Ego."

"You were the leader of the group. You have to let your feelings make you stronger for the future in case you get the chance to be that leader again. I'd like to have been a part of that group, it's not often we get the chance at friendship (or love) at that level. If you need to talk more, I'm more than willing to listen...good night."

"Good night Mary Ann...and thanks" he whispered to the retreating figure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Basement

The next morning Dale met everyone at the ranch for breakfast as planned. After finishing breakfast, Mr. Reynolds refreshed his coffee, heading out to talk to the men. Fred sat at the table after Mary Ann, Dale, Shaggy and Scooby had left, thinking of the conversation with Mary Ann the night before, and what had to be done today. Fred finished his coffee, rinsed the cup along with the other dishes, leaving them for later.

The ranch outbuildings were first but an hour later he'd learned nothing of interest except the ranch hands liked Mr. Reynolds and had stayed on in respect of him as an owner despite the robbery.

Walking toward the main house, he found James kneeling, pulling weed from around the rose bushes.

"Hard work?" asked Fred.

"Never ending but not hard" James answered, rising, extending his hand. "You must be that investigator feller that insurance company sent out?"

"Fred Jones, yes I'm representing Midwest Insurance. Mind if I ask a few questions about that day?"

"Not at all but let's get out of this sun. I'm just pulling weeds before turning on the water, no need to kneel in mud and the weeds will still be there."

"What can you tell me about that day...a Saturday wasn't it?"

"Yes, last Saturday. I can only tell you what I told the police. I went down to Jan's for Breakfast, usually do on Saturdays . Came back here to mow the lawn, which took a couple of hours. I repaired a leak in the waterline and after that the police showed up and I spent the rest of the day answering questions."

"Was Mary Ann working that day at Jan's? She sure is pretty isn't she?" Fred asked.

"Yes, she was working, served me as a matter of fact and yes, she is pretty. A body could even say beautiful in a country sort of way."

"Who called Mary Ann about the robbery?" Fred asked. He had found a couple of clues. What else could he learn?

"Police did... I offered but they wouldn't allow me to, said it had to be official."

"Any strangers? Any of the ranch hands come up to the main house?" Fred asked.

"Police asked that one too. Nope, no strangers but anyone could have entered the back while I mowed the front. I'd not have seen or heard them."

"Well that's about it, I think. I'll let you get back to the weeds. You were right."

"Oh, what's that?"

"The weeds are still there."

"Get time, drop over and I'll show you my garden" James said, laughing at Fred's weak joke.

"Okay, thanks, I will." Fred watched James walk off toward the rose bushes, his boots leaving a clear, clean impressions in the soil.

"Oh, I will be visiting" Fred thought as he walked toward the main house. "Bet on it."

Fred went into the mud room, found a flashlight and opened the door to the basement. Mary Ann had pointed it out but they hadn't had time to go exploring. He found the light switch, turning on the single bulb over the stairs. Turning on the flashlight, he made his way down the rickety stairs, sweeping the light over a collection of boxes and other containers that had been collected over what must have been decades.

He wasn't interested in the boxes or what they might contain as much as in knowing if any one had been using this area for something besides storage.

Some thing wasn't right, didn't look right. He was trying to figure out what wasn't right when the blinding pain drove him to his knees. The room swam round and round as he felt strong arms grab him under the arms, lifting him, dragging him. He tried to fight back but the arms were too strong and he was too weak from the hit on his head. He couldn't get his feet under him to stop being dragged.

He felt being lifted, his feet dangling over an open pit. The Arms were gone and he was falling. A dark nothingness swallowed him.

He landed on soft sand, rolling onto his side. He heard a scrapping sound and looking up saw a cover being placed over the opening he had just been dropped. Small shafts of light filtered down through small gaps in the cover into the otherwise dark prison. Boxes were being placed on top of the cover, blocking the last of the light and sending Fred into complete darkness.

'If there was a panic button now would be a good time to push it' Fred thought. His head had cleared, the stars he'd seen before were gone. The flashlight was lost. He pulled a small pocket flashlight from his jeans, it wasn't very strong but enough to do a quick study of the brick walls forming his prison.

'now this is interesting' he thought, several minutes later when he found several loose bricks and started to remove them...


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter Eight: On the Trail

Dale, Mary Ann, Shaggy and Scooby left Fred sipping the last of his coffee, walking out to the corrals.

"Horses! Nothing was said about riding horses!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"How else did you expect to travel the trails? Mary Ann asked. "We picked a gentle, sure footed mare for you."

Dale led them out, followed by Mary Ann and Shaggy with Scooby walking along side. Dale set a leisurely pace, pointing out sights that he thought Shaggy would find of interest. Three quarters of an hour later, the trail soon grew steeper as it meandered through the foothills. Dale led his horse off the trail, dismounted, calling for a rest break.

"We could go on but I thought we'd take a break, let the horses and Scooby rest. I take it Scooby isn't use to all this walking" Dale explained. "From here the trail makes a large circle through the foothills. Several hunting trails branch off this main trail leading up into the higher elevations. One place I wanted to show you is just over that ridge" Dale said, pointing toward a ridge in the distance. The weather had turned cooler and overcast.

"Ready?" Dale asked after several minutes. He seemed eager to continue.

Another half hour later, Dale stood at the edge of the ridge, waiting for the others to catch up. "It's beautiful!" Mary Ann said when she and Shaggy had joined Dale. "We've hiked and rode all over these hills but I don't remember any thing like this."

"We always hiked the other half of the trail" Dale explained as the three looked over a small valley filled with blooming wild flowers. Dale slipped an arm around her waist, when she didn't pull away, he drew her closer. "I found this just last week" he told her.

"Scooby might like this great outdoors but I'm beat. I ran track in high school but never rode horses. What's the chance of heading back to the ranch?" Shaggy complained, sitting on a rock outcrop.

"Shaggy, see those dark clouds? That's a thunderstorm. We need to get these horses and ourselves under cover quickly" Dale pointed to the dark clouds just as a streak of lightning flashed across the sky.

"They look a long way off" Shaggy observed.

"Storms in this area travel fast...Dale's right" Mary Ann said as she mounted her horse.

"There is a hunters cabin not far up the trail. We can wait out the storm then head home" Dale said, the tone in his voice urging them to hurry.

Shortly they turned a corner in the trail, looking at an old run down cabin. A corral and barn standing nearby. The sound of branches being broken reached them.

"Dale! Listen! What's that?" Mary Ann asked, fear in her voice.

"Probably nothing. Let's get into the barn just in case" Dale urged his mount forward.

"Not much of a cover" Shaggy observed, following Mary Ann and Dale.

"It's used by hunters and fishermen as a base camp. Most of the cabins don't have the corrals or barns" Dale explained.

A musty, unused smell that witnessed the fact that the barn had been used by animals.

"Whew! This place hasn't been cleaned out in a while!" Mary Ann said, waving her hand back and forth before her nose. The three dismounted, Dale walked over to the wall, looking out.

"Quiet! Look!" Shaggy and Mary Ann stood beside Dale, taking turns looking out at what Dale had seen. What Mary Ann saw made her gasp and move closer to Dale. Shaggy grabbed Scooby trying to quieten his whimpering.

They watched the tall, hairy creature walk through the trees at a leisurely pace. The creature stopped, smelled the air, turned heading upward and back the way he had came, quickening his pace.

"We should be okay as long as we keep the horses and Scooby quiet. Bigfoot there doesn't seem to be interested in the cabin or barn. That musty smell should cover our scent. He's trying to find cover from the storm, same as we are" Dale said.

The three had just placed the horses in stalls, finding some old but usable hay for them to munch on when the storm struck. It had been quiet one moment then wind and rain lashed out against the old barn. Lightening lit up the whole area as if it were noon time while thunderclaps sounded overhead.

Scooby ran around, whimpering at every lightening strike and every thunderclap.

"Might as well make ourselves comfortable while we wait" Dale uttered, piling some loose hay and taking a seat. Mary Ann and Shaggy following his example.

"I understand you and Fred are investigating the robbery at the Reynolds' ranch. How's it going?" Dale asked.

"About as well as could be expected. Fred got here a little before me, it'd be better to ask him that question" Shaggy answered. Scooby had crawled up into Shaggy's lap, afraid of the lightening and thunder that continued to beat at the barn.

"Dale, how far are we from the ranch?" Mary Ann asked Dale who thought a bit before answering: "Maybe hour and a half by trail. We could cut that down to under an hour by cutting cross country if it were dry."

"That creature gave me the creeps" Mary Ann shivered. "I have the strangest feeling Fred might be in trouble. Let's get back to the ranch as soon as possible!"

"Zoinks! That's the best idea I've heard all day" Shaggy agreed.

"We can leave as soon as the storm passes" Dale concurred.

By the time the storm passed, it was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the ranch. Mary Ann and Shaggy ran into the house as Dale turned the horses over to a ranch hand, running for the house after Mary Ann and Shaggy.

"Dad, have you seen Fred?" Mary Ann asked as she ran into her fathers study.

" No honey, I haven't seen him since breakfast" Mr. Reynolds replied. "Is any thing wrong?"

"I hope not...Just a strange gut feeling" she answered.

"Come on Scooby! We have to find Fred!" Shaggy said.

"Right! Rind Red!" Scooby barked.

They ran into the kitchen, the last place they had seen Fred.

"Find Fred Scooby" Shaggy repeated.

Scooby ran around until he picked up Fred's scent and took off into the mud room. He sniffed at the back door then ran to the door of the basement, looking back and for the at both doors, whining.

"Fred said he'd search the outbuildings first. Let's check the basement first, we can check the outbuildings if he's not in the basement" Mary Ann said as she opened the basement door.

She turned on the single bulb over the stairs and Scooby ran down the stairs, followed by Mary Ann, Shaggy and Dale.

Scooby ran through the basement, searching, ending with a series of barks at a stack of boxes.

"Shaggy! Dale! Move those boxes! That's the old cistern! It hasn't been used for decades!"

Shaggy and Dale went to work removing the boxes and crates and lastly the wooden cover.

"Like man! This thing is heavy" Shaggy said as he and Dale set it aside.

"I found this flashlight lying on the floor" Mary Ann said, shinning the light down into the dark shaft.

"Fred! Are you down there?!" Shaggy yelled, he really didn't want to go down into that shaft!


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter Nine: James

They looked down into the dark shaft, hoping to hear something, anything to indicate Fred was or wasn't down there.

"About time Shag" came Fred's voice. He stepped into the light, looking up. "We'll need a rope. I can't climb these walls."

"No problem man, I got just the thing in the van" Shaggy ran up the stairs "Scooby, stay here!"

He was back soon, "Can't believe we hadn't thought of this before" Shaggy said, unrolling a rope ladder.

"Hang in there Fred, we'll have you out in a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere" Fred yelled back.

"Dale, I'll need your help, Mary Ann help Fred when he comes up. Okay Fred, up you come."

Fred's hands came into view, followed by his head. Mary Ann grabbed his hand, helping him over the edge of the old cistern.

"I've heard of getting away from it all but isn't this taking it to extremes ?" Shaggy kidded Fred.

"It's not my favorite vacation spot but it was interesting" Fred held up a diamond neckless that shimmered in the light of the flashlight. "This mystery is solved, thanks to my trusty pocket flashlight and help from my friends."

A half hour later found James sitting at his table sipping iced tea, thinking, 'Maybe time to get out. I've had good luck for seven years now. Maybe it's time to move on, lay low and enjoy the fruits of my labor.'

"Come in" he called out at the knock at the door and Mary Ann walked into the room.

"Hi James, I thought I'd drop by to visit."

"Hi Mary Ann, would you like some iced tea? I just made it. Been a while since you visited."

"I'd love some iced tea, thanks" she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You been busy with that investigator? He's gone you know? Said he had enough for his report." James asked, sitting the tea in front of Mary Ann. She took a sip, sitting it down she said:

"He was a bit slow if you get my drift."

"As in not like you? You were always a sharp one."

"Oh, he was helpful. I put it together earlier, I had time to think about everything while we waited out the storm."

"You put what together?" James asked questioningly.

"The fact that it was you that robbed the ranch. Oh, don't worry, I haven't said anything to anyone. Three hundred grand can buy a lot of silence."

"What do you have in mind if I did what you say?"

"Oh, you did it alright, I don't know how you got the combination to the save but you did.

I'm getting tired of this hick town. I'd like to travel—with you if you like. You've made it plain enough you like me being around, standing so close, touching me, being at my window when I came out of the shower. You really didn't have to do the peeping tom routine—all you had to do was ask...

"And why would I rob the ranch?"

"You probably thought you needed the money for me to leave with you...I'd have left

for a lot less but there is the three hundred grand."

"When could you be ready to leave?" James asked.

"Anytime! I've already packed."

"You can have the three hundred grand. There's a lot more. I'll need time to get everything together" James said, thinking, " How about we slip out about 1:00AM? We get to McAllister, then Dallas, then we can choose where to go. We'll be gone before they know it" he said, laughing.

"I'll be ready—you said more, how much more?" Mary Ann asked.

"Lot of jewelery, diamonds...we will have to hock most of it but if something catches your eye..."

"I wouldn't plan on going anywhere, except maybe jail, if I were you" Fred said quietly, stepping into the cottage. He carried a pair of boots and a paper bag. "I'm not as slow as Mary Ann let on. I borrowed your boots from your mud room. This..." he pulled a bigfoot mask from the paper bag, "and what you just said, we do have witnesses, will put you away for a long time."

James, quick as a cat, lunged, grabbing Mary Ann and a knife from the drainer, holding the knife at her throat.

"Get out! This pretty lady and I have places to go" his voice guttural, carried a threat not to be ignored.

"John! John Colton, come forward. I want to talk to John Colton" Fred said in a commanding voice.

"John isn't here! You can't talk to John!...see the pretty knife? I keep all my knives pretty and sharp! I'm in control now!" He emphasized just how sharp by lowering the knife slowly, cutting the first button on Mary Ann's blouse, sending it through the air. Mary Ann screamed and tried to struggle out of his gasp, to no avail.

"John is there! I want to talk to John" Fred repeated, signaling to Shaggy to stay out of sight.

As if Fred hadn't said anything, 'James', muttered "real sharp" The second button on her blouse flew through the air bouncing off the table, coming to rest at Fred's feet.

"So pretty...so bright"'James voice was so low only Mary Ann and Fred could hear.

"John! You don't want Mary Ann hurt...take control John!" Fred yelled.

The only answer was the third button rattling in the sink.

"Fight John!...Help Mary Ann!"

"No! I wont let you! I'm in control now! I...wont...let ...you!" 'James' yelled. The forth button flew through the air, only two buttons remained, Fred wasn't sure what would happen when those two buttons were gone.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" came a scream from the throat of the creature holding Mary Ann.

He looked at the knife strangely as if this was the first time he'd seen it. He threw it away in disgust, Mary Ann taking the distraction to break the loosening grasp, running toward Fred.

"Get outside...Shag and Dale are waiting" Fred told her.

"But you...?!" she asked, pulling her damaged blouse together as best as she could.

"I wont leave you..." she finished.

"I'll be okay...now go, Dale is waiting." Fred said, pushing her away toward the door, turning his focus back to 'James', prepared to fight.

Whatever action or reaction he expected, wasn't the one that he faced now.

"Mary Ann!...Don't...Go!" 'James' yelled as she ran out the door into Dale's waiting arms.

"I wouldn't hurt you!...wouldn't hurt...you..." 'James began to whimper, moaning, leaning against the wall, sliding down, seemingly folding in on himself. He came to rest, his face turned against the wall in a fetal position. "wouldn't hurt...wouldn't hurt..." he whimpered, his voice so low Fred had to strain to hear the pitiful cry.

Fred heard the sirens as the sheriff's deputies turned into the driveway.

"Thank you John" Fred whispered to the poor creature before him, slipping into the seat Mary Ann had occupied only minutes before.

Led by Shaggy, that's the way the deputies found them...Fred rose and walked slowly out the door with his friend...he didn't look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter ten: Explanations

Mary Ann had taken a shower and changed her damaged blouse. Mr. Reynolds had offered the use of the master bath for Fred to shower after his ordeal in the cistern. Every one had given statements and 'James' had been taken away, his mind gone, he had offered no resistance.

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen, Mary Ann serving iced tea's to all, including the deputies assigned to catalog and remove all the evidence from the cistern.

"Okay Fred, tell us" Mary Ann asked the question on everyones' mind. Fred took a deep breath and began, "The first clue was the truck running me off the road and the note. It had to have been the 'john' personality, he saw me as not only an adversary but also a rival for Mary Ann.

"But 'James' or 'John' wouldn't know..." Mary Ann interrupted.

"That would be my fault...I told 'James' to expect visitors, insurance investigators"Mr. Reynolds explained.

"The second clue we can thank your cleaning lady for. If she had moved that little table, she would have removed that clump of dirt" Fred continued. "It was an imprint of a boot heel with a cut in the tread. I saw the same imprint in the dirt after I talked to 'James'. And then there is what 'James' told me himself. He said that on that Saturday he mowed the lawn. Mr. Reynolds, you have a beautiful lawn, but it shouldn't take a couple of hours to do. I think 'John' took over, did the robbery, hid the money, then let 'James' finish. If they ask, 'James' he will only wonder why it took him so long to mow, he will have no remembrance of the extra time."

"I'm so sorry Mary Ann, I would never have allowed you to go into the cottage if you'd be in danger. I didn't know we were dealing with a split personality until I got into the cottage."

"We needed the confession, I was the only one that could do it. So, who grabbed me 'James' or 'John'?" Mary Ann asked.

"We will have to let the doctors figure that one out but I think it was a third personality. That's why I needed to talk to 'John', he had a fixation on you and I was betting that he would protect you. And too, 'John' was the main personality, he created all the others...there is no telling how many personalities are in that catacomb of a mind. I just didn't realize that the stress of seeing you in danger would destroy his hold on reality."

"Why didn't we see 'John' before?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"You did...It would have been 'John' as the peeping tom, and I guess it was 'John' who showed Mary Ann how to do the transplanting and probably did a lousy job. He couldn't resist the temptation to be near you."

"What of the three hundred grand? That hasn't been recovered has it?" Dale asked.

"Mary Ann can answer that one. She knows where it is" Fred looked at Mary Ann,

"_She's the sweetest little rosebud_

_That Texas ever knew_

_Her eyes are like diamonds_

_They sparkle like the dew."_

"But I'm brunette! It doesn't make sense!...unless...of course!! It's so simple, why didn't we

think of it before! Dale, it's not the yellow rose at all! James and his roses. It's the rose next

to the yellow one...the one under my bedroom window!"

"You will want to get a deputy with you when you "find" it...and I think you might find something else too" Fred smiled.

"What else, and why a deputy?" Dale wanted to know.

"You will need an independent witness for the finders fee..twenty percent. As far as something else, the McKee diamonds of course... I believe the jewelry store is offering a finders fee for the return of the diamonds, Not a bad wedding present. Shaggy and I have talked about it and we want you two to have it" Fred explained.

"Wedding?! We haven't..." Mary Ann started, then looked at Dale.

Whatever Dale would have said was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "I'll get it, Dale, get the deputy" Mary Ann ordered as she rose to answer the phone. She returned to say,

"Fred, that was the repair shop, your car will be ready tomorrow morning, how about breakfast at Jan's before you leave?"

"I wouldn't miss it" Fred replied."Now, let's go dig and see what's there."

And so it ended at Jan's cafe where it all began. Fred had picked up his car and met Mary Ann, Shaggy, and Dale at Jan's. Now, after finishing breakfast and relaxing over a last cup of coffee, Fred said,

"I called in my progress report yesterday and the insurance company is cutting you a check today. I think this mystery is solved and it's time I got on the road...how about you Shag?"

"I'm not going back. There is nothing in Coolsville for me right now, maybe latter. We've went all over the world, being chased by ghosts, or monsters, I want to see some of this country without a monster of some sort. And it's time I grew up."

Fred and Shaggy rose, leaving Dale and Mary Ann sitting opposite each other. Dale took her hand, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. They heard Dale say, "What do you think of a picnic...I know this little valley..."

They didn't hear her answer...

Moments later, Mary Ann came running out of the cafe. She said," You two don't get away so easily."

She threw her arms around Fred's neck, "I hope you get that phone call."

"I do too, I need to mend some fences of my own, I think I can sleep without the nightmares now, I owe you a lot for listening to me."

"You just needed to think about it logically...you don't owe me anything—I owe you for opening my eyes."

"And Shaggy" she said, putting her arms around his neck, holding him for a moment,

"I hope you find what you are looking for."

She stepped back, watching as Fred got in his car, heading out of the parking lot to pick up the freeway for Coolsville. Shaggy took out a coin from his pants, flipped it in the air and caught it.

He waved at Mary Ann and Dale, who had joined her, as he drove out of the parking lot heading...?


	11. Chapter 11

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter Eleven: Epilogue

"That's how it all started. Fred did go back to Coolsville, the insurance company put Mystery Inc. on retainer. Dale and Mary Ann did get married, she quit her waitress job, found out that running a ranch and raising a family was enough." Shaggy rose from the bed, walking to the window. Pulling back the curtains he continued, "I could have went back to Coolsville, been busy with the insurance jobs and others, but I was soo tired of monsters, felt soo alone for the first time in my life. I wanted to get away for a while."

"A year and a half later, I got invited to Spooky Island and met the most beautiful girl there. Have I ever told you I fell in love with you the first time I saw you? You were walking down the aisle on the plane. I thought you were so beautiful, I started thinking of ways to get to meet you, and you came up the the seat and asked to sit with me ( and grandma, can't forget grandma)."

MJ had let him talk. She didn't want to destroy the moment now that her bright eyes was finally talking about those "Lost" years. When he finished, she rose from the bed, joining him at the window.

She placed her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, feeling his comforting arms go around her, "You aren't alone any more. Your friends are back together, stronger than ever, with kids of their own. The second generation will be taking over Mystery Inc. before you know it.

I have a confession" they looked into each others eyes, "on the plane...The Scooby Snacks? I knew Mystery Inc. was on the plane and I bought some just in case. It wasn't an accident that I asked to sit by you...Inviting you to visit California was the smartest thing I ever did, and I fell in love for the first time with you.

"You have a beautiful daughter that adores her father as much as I do. Which reminds me, I've missed surfing and my friends in California. Grandma and grandpa would love to see their granddaughter. I think we need to plan a visit..."

"Your daughter is asleep now, give you any ideas?" she whispered.

Shaggy swept his wife into his arms, caring her back to the bed, "One or two" he whispered in the dark.


End file.
